


The Wedding

by allyasavedtheday



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, New Girl au, and fake boyfriends?, especially fake boyfriends, who doesn't love a wedding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you know you're going to be in the same place as your ex at the same time? Why, pretend your new roommate is your boyfriend of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the characters are not mine :)

Stiles is enjoying his breakfast with Scott - and by enjoying he means they wrestled for about ten minutes for the toy at the end of the cereal box and now have to suffer through soggy cereal because of it - when Allison swishes into the room.

She kisses Scott’s cheek as she passes and Scott gets his dopey Allison grin on his face, making Stiles roll his eyes fondly. 

“I’m gonna be home late tonight so you’re going to have to pick up your suits yourselves after work,” she calls over her shoulder as she makes herself coffee.

Stiles and Scott share a look that says neither of them have the faintest idea as to what she’s talking about. Allison seems to have realised as much because she whirls around fixing them both with a look.

“Dean’s wedding? Tomorrow night? Ring any bells?” she asks arching a delicate eyebrow.

“That’s tomorrow?” Stiles says through a mouth full of cereal. At Allison’s nod, he frowns. “But I don’t have a date yet!”

“So hook up with one of the bridesmaids.” Scott shrugs. “…Or grooms-men,” he adds as an afterthought.

“Who’s hooking up with a grooms-man?” Derek asks, dropping into the seat next to Stiles. Stiles idly thinks that Derek looks cute when he’s sleepy and then immediately pushes  _that_ thought down because no - not going there.

“Not Stiles,” Allison cuts in before Scott can say anymore. “We have a wedding reception tomorrow night.” 

“Who’s wedding?”

“Allison’s cousin,” Scott replies. Through their little exchange he’d gotten up to inspect the invitation that was tacked to the fridge. Returning to the table, he drops it down in front of Derek for him to see.

Derek frowns as he reads the invitation and Stiles feels his own brow furrow in response. “Something wrong?”

“Hmm? …No, I just-” Derek’s voice sounds distant, not at all gruff like it usually does but small. “It’s just that Kate and I were supposed to go to this wedding.”

“You know Dean?” Stiles asks in surprise.

“Kate does,” he answers with a half shrug.

Allison comes over to the table, standing behind Scott and resting her hands on his shoulders. “Well, why don’t you come with us?”

Derek’s eyes widen and Stiles thinks he’s about to protest but Allison cuts him off before he has a chance to. “You can be Stiles’ plus one.”

“Oh my god, yeah! That’s an awesome idea!” Scott says excitedly.

“I don’t think-” Derek starts but Scott and Allison are already on the same train of thought and either don’t hear him or are ignoring him.

“That way he won’t have to seduce a bridesmaid,” Allison smirks at Stiles like the evil sister he never had and he sticks his tongue out at her.

“Or grooms-man!” Scott pipes up and Stiles punches him in the arm. His friends are mean.

Derek’s eyes flit between theirs uncertainly. They land on Stiles last and Derek holds his gaze as he answers. “I don’t know…”

“I’m sure Derek has better things to do with his Friday night,” Stiles supplies, offering him a way out.

“But this is his chance to actually  _prove_ to Kate that he’s over her,” Allison presses. “And-“

“Guys-” Stiles tries to interrupt but to no avail.

“And you could totally make her jealous! Pretend you guys are actually on a date,” Scott finishes for Allison and Stiles firmly believes that it’s far more terrifying when Scott and Allison finish each other’s sentences than when he and Scott do it.

Derek’s eyes widen again and Stiles would find it hilarious under any other circumstances. Derek seems to be floundering for some response so Stiles steps in again.

“Guys!” he practically yells and they finally shut up. He tries to convey with his eyes that they should  _stop talking._

“Oh shoot! Are we making you uncomfortable?” Scott’s eyes grow large with concern and Stiles is so glad his best friend has caught on. “Allison, maybe he doesn’t even like guys.”

Never mind.

Stiles groans, burying his face in his arms - mostly to hide the fact that he flushed in spite of himself. Derek tries to stutter out an answer while Scott seems to have realised he just made things monumentally uncomfortable. Allison, once again, saves them all from further embarrassment.

“Okay this has been sufficiently awkward for one morning. So, you two,” she looks pointedly at Scott and Stiles, “Don’t forget to pick up your suits today. And Derek,” Allison turns her gaze to Derek and her voice softens. “You don’t have to go but I really think it’d be good for you. You can prove to Kate - and yourself - that you’re over her and you can have fun with us.” With that, she plants a kiss on the top of Scott’s head, grabs her briefcase and heads for the door.

“Just think about it!” she calls. And then Allison’s gone, leaving them to participate in what Stiles can only describe as the most awkward breakfast in the history of the world.

*

Derek does agree to go to the wedding but declines going suit shopping with Stiles and Scott, claiming he already has one. Stiles thinks it’s an avoidance tactic though.

“How do I look?” Scott finishes fiddling with his tie in the mirror and turns to face Stiles, eyes expectant.

“Handsome as ever, buddy. You’re gonna take Allison’s breath away.” Stiles knows he wasn’t being completely sincere and that he hadn’t really been paying attention but Scott beams nonetheless.

“Still thinking about Derek, huh?” Scott asks kindly, catching Stiles by surprise. Stiles always forgets how perceptive Scott can be when it comes to reading people he loves.

He sits down next to Stiles and nudges his shoulder gently, prompting him.

“Why was this morning so weird?” Stiles finally groans.

He knows why really. After Stiles had saved Derek from being stood up they formed a sort of unspoken agreement; they didn’t talk about anything that could become a serious topic of conversation. They kept things light and easy and it was working out great. Until now.

“Don’t worry about it! Sometimes we all forget that Derek hasn’t been exposed to our weirdness for that long. He’ll get used to it.” Scott smiles until Stiles feels his own lips tugging into a grin too.

“Scott, my man, your optimism is both the best and worst thing ever.” Stiles claps him on the shoulders but his smile stays on.

“Thanks. For what it’s worth, if I ever wanted make Allison jealous, I’d totally want you to be my fake boyfriend.”

Stiles throws a bowtie at him and, upon seeing that doesn’t work, throws his keys. “Shut up.”

*

Stiles is trying - and failing - to tie his bowtie when Derek appears in his doorway, dressed in his suit. He looks like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine or something and that-  _that is so unfair._

“Whoa,” Stiles breathes and he’s so glad that he managed to say that quietly because it doesn’t look like Derek heard him.

“Nearly ready?” Derek asks, taking measured steps into the room.

“Yeah I just-  _can’t tie this damn bowtie_.” He glares furiously at his reflection in the mirror and hears Derek scoff behind him.

“Come here,” Derek sighs exasperatedly, turning Stiles by the shoulder. His hands come up to Stiles neck and he begins tying the fabric delicately. Stiles swallows hard. He doesn’t have a crush on Derek, okay?  _He doesn’t._ In fact, until their impromptu dinner he wasn’t even sure he liked him. But he’s not blind. He’s well aware of Derek’s attractiveness and being so close to aesthetically pleasing people sometimes makes Stiles’ brain fizzle.

“There,” Derek says, satisfied, and he steps back. His eyes meet Stiles for the first time since he entered the room. There’s a tiny moment where they just stare at each other before they both look away awkwardly. “Uh- so, ready now?” Derek asks.

Stiles nods his head jerkily and follows Derek out of the room.

*

They spot Kate almost the minute they arrive at the reception. Or at least, Stiles  _thinks_  it’s Kate, if the way Derek stiffens at his side is anything to go by.

Kate’s eyes snap up as if she felt someone watching her and she looks at Derek and smiles. She’s striking. Beautiful in the terrifying Lydia Martin kind of way. Her blonde hair falls in curls over her shoulders and her dress accentuates her curves in a distracting way that Stiles thinks was most definitely on purpose. He totally understands Derek’s helplessness over her.

They hadn’t actually decided if they were going to do the whole fake boyfriends thing but in that moment, when Stiles sees the unease in Derek’s face as Kate makes her way towards them, he decides. He slips his hand into Derek’s and squeezes gently. Derek turns to him, eyes searching. Stiles thinks he’s about to start questioning it but Kate reaches them.

“Derek,” she smiles, predatory. “I wasn’t aware you were coming.”

“I came with some friends,” Derek forces out. His hand in Stiles’ is like a death grip - and Jesus, he’s strong. Stiles thinks his baby finger might be broken.

Kate’s eyes flick down to their joined hands and back up again. “I can see that.” Her voice is cool, calm and holds the tiniest hint of amusement.

She turns her attention to Stiles then; “I’m Kate,” she says, smiling brilliantly at him.

“Stiles,” he answers as politely as he possibly can. 

She looks between them for a few more moments before saying, “Well, I’ll see you around, I suppose,” amusement still tinged in her voice. She swishes her hips as she walks away like she knows Derek’s watching and, who’s Stiles kidding, he’s watching too.

Derek lets out a shaky breath once she’s out of sight.

“She. Is.  _Scary,”_  Stiles exclaims, letting go of Derek’s hand. “And thanks for the iron grip on my hand by the way, really appreciate it,” he grumbles, rubbing his fingers.

Derek seems to come back to himself and he rolls his eyes. “Well, then you shouldn’t have held my hand,” he grumbles back.

“Because you could’ve totally handled  _that_  on your own,” Stiles says sarcastically.

“I handled it just fine,” Derek snaps back indignantly.

Stiles laughs incredulously and throws an arm over Derek’s shoulder. “Yeah, okay. Whatever you say buddy. Come on, if we’re going have to be fake boyfriends for the rest of night I need a lot more liquor in me."

Derek looks like he wants to protest but in the end he just sighs, mutters a, “Fine,” and lets Stiles drag him to the bar.

*

Derek loosens up a little bit after a couple of beers - oh God, it sounds like Stiles is trying to seduce him. He’s  _not_ , by the way - and actually starts enjoying himself a little bit. 

They’re leaning against the bar some hours later, Stiles is watching Scott and Allison on the dance floor amusedly - Allison is trying to get Scott to dance like a normal person but it’s futile so she just laughs and lets him twirl her all over the place - and Derek, Stiles gets the feeling, is watching him.

He looks at over Derek and proves himself correct. “What?”

“Why’d you agree to this?” There’s curiosity evident in his voice but something else too that Stiles can’t pinpoint.

Stiles shrugs, “Why not? Not like I had a date anyway and you needed some extra help with Kate,” he grins, though not unkindly.

Derek huffs comically but eventually nods, “Thanks.”

Stiles returns the nod in answer. 

*

Derek is on his way to the bathroom when Kate brushes past him, slipping a napkin into his hand.

_“Meet me in the closet in 5? For old times’ sake? ;)”_

He’s considering it. He’s really, really considering it but Stiles catches him.

“Don’t even think about.” Stiles is standing behind him, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

Derek spins around, “But-“

“No,” Stiles cuts him off. Derek wants to tell him that he doesn’t get to make his decisions for him but then Stiles’ lips are on his and he freezes. Derek’s eyes close on instinct; Stiles’ lips are soft and place just the slightest pressure on his. And in an instant the pressure’s gone.

He opens his eyes and sees Stiles looking at him bashfully. 

“What was-” Derek begins confusedly.

“Kate was watching,” he answers simply. And sure enough, when Derek turns back around he sees Kate glaring at them like she’s swallowed a lemon. 

When he turns back to Stiles he’s already gone.

*

Stiles is running from Derek when Scott and Allison go in for the kill.

“So what happened with you and Derek earlier?” Scott’s smirking in a way that means he  _absolutely knows_  what happened between him and Derek and just feels like torturing him. Stiles wants to smack him.

“Please don’t,” Stiles groans.

“But it was so sweet, Stiles!” Allison giggles - yeah she's definitely tipsy. 

“I just did it so Kate would leave him alone!” he protests mutinously.

Scott pats his shoulder sympathetically, “Come on man, we’re just teasing. Like I said, if I wanted to make Allison jealous-“

“Do not finish that sentence, Scott,” Stiles warns. Allison looks between them, confused, before she clearly decides this is just another weird Scott and Stiles moment that she doesn’t want to know about.

* 

Stiles spends a good portion of the night avoiding Derek after that. In fact, he’s almost positive he’ll never be able to look him in the eye ever again.

Derek finds him though, just as he’s about to duck into the coat room; his newest hiding place.

He grabs on Stiles’ arm and pulls him into the middle of the dance floor so he can’t run away. 

“What are you-“

“Stop running away from me,” Derek says, putting his hands on Stiles’ hips and motioning for him to follow suit.

Stiles awkwardly puts his hands on Derek’s shoulders and Derek starts leading them in a small circle.

He practises in his head what he wants to say. The ‘I’m sorry’s and the, ‘it was overstepping the boundaries’. What comes out however is, “You know how to slow dance?”

Derek chuckles, it suits him. “It’s not that hard but yeah, I was made take lessons as a kid.”

“That’s-” Stiles wants to tease him but he realises something, “Wait. Why am I the girl?” he asks indignantly.

Derek chuckles again, “Because you’re shorter.”

“By like half an inch.”

Derek shrugs and tries to hide his smirk.

“Allison has these really high heels that make her taller than Scott but she’s still the one that puts her hands on his shoulders. Height has nothing to do with it.”

“Fine. Then maybe it’s because I know what I’m doing and you don’t,” Derek suggests.

“How do you know?” He doesn’t understand why it’s so easy; bickering with Derek. But it’s fun and it’s comfortable.

“Because it’s obvious,” Derek drawls, daring Stiles to challenge him again.

Instead Stiles looks down and mumbles, “I’m sorry I kissed you.”

Derek stills for a minute but then he’s back leading them again. “It’s okay. It stopped me from following Kate - and we both know I would’ve -and I think she actually got the message that I’ve moved on.”

 Stiles looks up and meets Derek’s eyes and he thinks he couldn’t not meet his gaze even if he tried. No matter how much he completely fucked up or embarrassed himself. “Have you?”

Derek nods, mostly to himself, “I think so.”

He smiles then and dips Stiles, making him squawk. And then Derek’s laughing again and so is Stiles and he decides not to think about what any of this means.

He just laughs and dances - badly, he might add - and lets Derek take the lead. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the wedding episode of New Girl so I knew one of these fics had to be based of that and when I found out Derek could slow dance, well, I couldn't resist ;) I hope you liked it but yeah I got really lazy with editing towards the end, sorryyyyy. On the off chance that you're interested, my tumblr is [ allyyasavedtheday](http://allyyasavedtheday.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
